


Any Day

by navaan



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dick Grayson is Batman, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Mentions of Past Relationship(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get hit with sex pollen and things could get awkward from there. For now, things get pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle prompt “Dick Grayson/Stephanie Brown, sex pollen”. I wanted to write them since, well since the days of Steph!Batgirl and Dick!Bats, but then the reboot killed my muses a bit and now I think it’s hilariously fitting that my first fic for them is _the_ DC trope of all DC tropes. XD Beware of sex pollen induced semi-dubcon.
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/260527.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.
> 
> This was also posted at porn battle [here](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html?thread=224232#cmt224232).

“So,” she says, and her breath is coming a little quicker than normal. The only thing she wants to do is curl in on herself and _cry_ and beg and touch herself. She's so hot. Stephanie doesn't know if she can do this. “You're saying that you'd rather put us in isolated containment chambers in your Bat... central than let this run this course so it gets out of our system?”

Dick is standing in front of the impressive new computer that he has set up in his new headquarter. The mask is off, but the rest of the Batman costume is still on and he's hunched over the controls as if he's in pain.

He probably is.

Stephanie understands.

She feels it too. Building desire, painful after painful wave, all consuming and agonizing.

“We wouldn't do this if we weren't… I can’t...”

Her body is burning up, and it gets only worse when he _talks_. His voice, god damn it, makes her wet and ready. Not Batman, no, just stupid, husky and affected, breathless Dick Grayson. “I would,” she says impulsively. “With you. Any day.” And she so would. Who in their right mind could look at a picture of Nightwing and not at least think about it at least once? And she'd looked. And she'd thought about it. Even more now, when there was rarely more to look at than that sinful mouth beneath a dark, intimidating mask.

Fantasies had been so easy and safe, when Nightwing had been just one of the other Bat heroes, her boyfriend's big brother, someone she rarely interacted with personally, unreachable and far away.

If there weren't all these complicated _feelings_ and all the friends and exes involved in this family then she would have flirted with him outrageously at every chance that presented itself now that they are seeing more of each other with their changed roles in the heroes' game. But there is a little square green icon blinking in the upper left corner of the screen that tells her that Oracle is desperately waiting for someone to check in and the thought of her friend and mentor, who Steph thinks might not be entirely over her romantic involvement with the former boy wonder, is uncomfortable. She feels like she's inappropriately going to ruin everything if she admits that she would do this with Dick any day of the week without any pheromone pollen involved, because she genuinely likes him - not just in this absolutely objectifying, leering way, that she’ll gladly admit is part of it. So she doesn't elaborate. “I'm so glad your little assassin brother isn't here,” is what comes out of her mouth, because what Damian would have to say to both of them in a situation like this mortifies her more than even the thought of Tim suddenly walking in. 

It should be like a bucket of ice, thinking these thoughts, but… nothing can stop this now. She sighs. It's nearly a pathetic little moan and her knees are getting unreliably weak.

God, she's so hot and _ready_. She needs to support herself against the car.

She knows he better do something right now, or she is going to forget herself and jump him right here and now. It's just a matter of minutes. “I'm getting quite desperate here,” she mutters, when she notices that he is watching her over one shoulder, still hunched over the controls, eyes dark slits. There is sweat on his brow and he seems to be shivering, but it’s hard to tell with the cape and all of that dark bat suit in the way.

“You would?” he asks and her pheromone muddled brain has trouble figuring out what he's asking, until he says: “I would too.” It's the voice again. Earnest, sexy Dick Grayson, but with the added breathlessness of someone who is bursting at the seams with desire.

She stumbles forward to get to him, he meets her halfway. When they collide, too eager for touch, too eager to finally get to it, the kiss is messy, but she doesn't care. She needs this. Her body is screaming at her in sudden relief, because finally, finally she's going to get what she needs.

It all resolves into frantic kissing; he pulls her up, her legs come around his middle, holding on, and they don't stop kissing as he carries her to the elevator.

“Bed,” he mutters. 

Even now he's thinking of doing this right.

It's so hot that she wants to eat him alive, so she nips at his throat as soon as he pushes her against the cool metal wall of the elevator. He moans and pushes against her, rutting, desperately, and out of control.

She too can feel herself slipping. Holding back isn’t even an option anymore. She want his hand on her skin, his tongue in her mouth and his sexy body to give her the pleasure she’s yearning for. She wants to keen and cry, and possess him.

There's nothing but the desperate desire, the fire and the need to have this.

Finally, they have sex in his big bed and she needs, needs him so much, it hurts. But it's okay, because he kisses her with so much want, so much desire, touches her with need and desperation that she knows it's not just her.

They're both lost and this is the only thing that shines in the dark.

* * *

She wakes up in his bed, alone, the smell of sex still heavy in the room. This is going to be awkward. She's just sure of it. They'd been out of their minds with desire thanks to Ivy's god damn sex pollen, but only part of Steph has the moral fiber to regret it.

Sex with their new Batman is exactly what she had expected it to be: Hot and memorable.

She blushes, recalling some of the things they'd done together. Very memorable indeed. God, she isn't a blushing virgin, and still, she will have trouble to forget about this. How is she going to look at his mouth without having inappropriate thoughts from now on?

Awkwardly she slips out of bed, tries to determine where all the pieces of her Batgirl costume have gone off to, finds only her panties and then even more awkwardly steals one of Dick’s t-shirts that have been disposed carelessly on a chair, before she goes to find the rest of her clothes in the spacious apartment - that, now that she thinks about it, she hasn't even been invited to even once before all this happened.

It’s not like they usually have a relationship outside of the job.

But out in the living room, the first thing that gets her attention is the smell of food. Waffles. She smells waffles.

Damn it.

“Damian says you like waffles,” Dick supplies and he sounds collected, perhaps not his usual cheery Dick Grayson or his stern Batman self, but something close enough.

Her mind goes momentarily blank. She can see him in the open kitchen, standing at the stove, with a spatula in hand, wearing a jeans and nothing else. She tries to think up a smart remark about kitchen safety, but even that doesn't seem to want to happen right now.

“I love waffles,” she finally drags up. “ _Love._ ”

He smiles. “Good.”

And apparently that smile is enough to finally make her brain melt, because apparently she's going to stay for breakfast. She blushes as Dick sets a plate in front of her at his table. Remotely she wonders where Alfred is, where all the other members of this... “operation” are right now and who will walk in if they don't get back to them soon to let them know they’re okay.

But he looks unworried. Perhaps he has already checked in.

The waffles are delicious.

Of course.

Even that has to be perfect.

He laughs when she voices the thought and then suddenly they are flirting.

For the first time it doesn't matter that there is no real history between them, that they are tied together by their strong bonds with other people and their night jobs. He's relaxed; she puts her foot in her mouth at every turn and he grins at it.

It's like this wasn't going to be a problem.

Of course, she has every intention of getting dressed and going home to her mom, at least right up until she helps him put the plates in the kitchen and he kisses her against the sink.

It goes right to her groin.

God.

“This time,” Dick whispers against her ear. “Let's do it right.”

And, wow, she did not see that coming, but that’s so not a complaint. “Okay.”

She kisses him, like she always wanted to, has thought about yesterday when they’d crouched in the dark during a stakeout and he’d licked his lips, the only part of his face she could really focus on. His fingers are on her, softly teasing, mindful of the fact that she might be sore, and she groans as they slip beneath the fabric of her panties and stroke along her swollen lips. There is an unmistakable bulk in his jeans and this time she knows with a satisfied realization that it's all for her and not induced by Ivy's dangerous pheromones.

He's hot for her. Steph. For real.

They make love on his sofa this time. It's slow this time, much less frantic and chaotic, less desperate. But it means so much and her heart pounds fast with a happy excitement through all of it. This is real and it’s even better than before. She pulls him down on her, helps him to get the jeans down to his ankles, before she slips on the condom he’s been conveniently carrying in his pocket.

He’s hot, so hot, and so sweet.

He grins as she arcs up, wanting more. He moans as she starts to set the pace.

Perhaps this is actually more than desire for both of them.

He still makes her see stars as she comes.

They stay on the sofa, touching and cuddling afterwards.

“Batgirls and Robins, huh?” she whispers.

“Not a Robin anymore,” he points out, stroking her side and then kissing her. They are both in love with touch it seems, hungry to feel, to explore.

It doesn't matter right now that she has no idea how Barbara or Tim will react. She isn't even sure they are going to right out admit what has happened here to anyone outside these rooms. For now, she has found a perfect moment, and she wouldn't be Steph if she hadn't learned to hold on to those how ever long they might last.

She’s going to make the most of this one and then she’s good at stumbling forward one step at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/141943327834/fanfiction-batman-comics-any-day-dicksteph) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
